Red hair
by Kaizer Enjyu
Summary: The truth behind Enjyu's hair


I hope you enjoy this story its been in my head since i saw Enjyu and gray are bringing sexy back on youtube dont whine about my punctation I dont care im using notepad my computers crap punctuation is the least of my problems hope you ejoy please review

I own squat

Why Enjyu's hair is really red

Title

I will spank you if you misbehave...

"ENJYU!!!!!!!!!!" My father roared marching into the room whille im trying to hide in the corner.

"You were supposed to lose!! not beat the brat" He dragged me up by the scruff of my neck.

"We need the little rich whores money!! do you think money grows on trees huh??" he snarled at me while i tried hard not to tremble.

"I think ive been far to soft on you boy" He sounded dangerous which he was but that voice was rarely directed at me...

He set me down on the floor eyeing me steadily "strip boy..."

"Dad?" I questioned unsurely while the look in his eyes told me not to challenge him

"Now Enjyu..."

I slowly took my shirt off briefly shivering at the airs contact with my skin slowly unbuckling my belt before pulling it loose and gently dropping it to the floor, I unbuttoned my trousers and caught them by the belt loops sliding them down my hips and let them pool on the floor, and looked up at my father expectently.

"The rest" he growled gruffly his voice raspy and small barely noticible pants escape his lips.

And I pull off my boxers standing nude before him while he stands up removing his shirt and trousers before sitting again 'apparently Dad goes commando...'

He patted his knee expectantly and i walk over my blue bangs hiding my eyes, as i lay across his lap he runs a rough hand over my back and slowly over my ass sliding a finger between my cheeks making me gasp.

"You know Enjyu you've brought this on yourself what have I told you?"

"You'll spank me if I misbehave..." I whimpered starting to feel funny

"Yes and yet you still ignored me" his finger went further between my cheeks untill it stroked my entrance my hips buck but his hand steadies me as his finger continues to trace my hole making me quiver slowly he draws his hand away and rubs my ass soothingly.

CRACK!!!!!!!

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHH" a strangled cry escapes my lips as my father brings his hand down swiftly striking me again I struggle frantically to get away from the pain but he holds me still.

"Enjyu learn from your punishment" He growls as he pants while spanking me hard my whimpers became pants and i got that funny feeling again, panting roughly I try to thrust my restrained hips.

eventually the spankings stop and I try to catch my breath.

"Ungh..." I moaned as a hot wet tongue slid over my hot sore ass the strange feeling pooling between my legs.

I felt the hot muscle probbing before delving into me making me cry out my fathers hands running over my chest pinching my small nipples making them hard and more noises leave my throat, he withdrew his tongue from me and i groaned from the loss of sensation.

He stood and stared at me now balancing precariously on the chair my ass slightly raised my face flushed and panting my eyes slightly glazed as I looked up at him and thrusted my hips the rocking sensation stimulating that feeling making me groan.

I shuddered as I felt his arms around me I heard a crash though I barely registered it as he placed me on the table and put me into the kneeling position and vanished for a few seconds while i shiverd my ass still exposed and the strange sensation coming on strong.

"Spread your legs boy" my fathers voice came from behind me and I relaxed a little and spread my legs further apart gasping as my cock bounced slightly at the movement, my father takes hold of both my ass cheeks and spreads them apart hard making me wince as something cold and slick enters me I fidget slightly only to recieve a slight slap to my behind.

"Hold still your punishment isnt over" he growled and wiggled his finger in me before taking it out to only slide in two i let out a muffled moan as the fingers began thrusting.

warm sweat broke out on my body and I couldnt help but let my hips thrust back.

I let out a small whine as he slid three fingers inside of me stretching me dad chuckled and he watched me buck against his hand and for a moment wondered what this looked like to him feeling my cheeks burn I decide it was best not to know lost in my thoughts i didnt notice his wondering fingers had gone deeper until I let out a sharp cry my breathing became more ragged and I tried to look behind me questioningly.

The man noticed my confused face and smirked "Thats a prostate little Enjyu" he roughly thrusted his fingers to prove his point, mews escaping my throat as i burried my face in my arm embarrased.

the older man smiled at his sons presented backside and began to lube himself up he gave his fingers a scissoring motion before pulling them out of the writhing boy he grabbed his sons hips and placed his head at his rosy entrance which was a dark dusty pink from all the attention it gotten that night he rubbed his cock against the boys entrance making him moan then grinning almost evilly from the lube running from the boys hole he thrusted in sharply.

"Urngh!!!!!!!"

Enjyu bit his knuckles hard from the splitting pain that shot through him. His father frowned and pinched the boys nubs till they were red the boy letting out small squeeks as they were twisted hard and brought his other hand to stroke his small cock making it quiver in his large hands and gently began to thrust.

Enjyu's pained groans turning to cries of ectasy as his father thrusted into him hard almost bruising his hips as he pulled almost all the way out of the moaning mass only to grab his hips sharply and pull him back down penetrating him to the hilt.

I cried out loudly wanting more of this agonising feeling making my blood boil i thrusted my ass back trying to match his thrusts my cries coming out constantly now my tight hole clenching him hard making him groan loudly.

"Good boy" Dad grunted in my ear as his thrusts drove me almost to insanity.

"Such a horny boy..." he muttered grasping my cock hard, me soundlessly screaming my back arching but the pressure building in me still kept going up.

"Tell me what you want..." he whispered in my ear as he pulled out swiftly turned me around and thrusting back in, taking great joy in seeing his sons face in pure agonistic bliss.

"I- I dont k-know.."I whimper out loud my groin throbbed painfully making me thrust against his chest.

"how about this..." he bit my hard nipples savagely making my eyes roll

"Hmmm maybe?" he grabbed my hips pulling me almost all the way off his cock leaving only the head in leaving me to look down on him for a few seconds then he slammed me back down almost piercing my prostate with the force.

"Muaaaaaawaaaaaungnnnnnnn!!!"something between a wail and a moan tore from my lips as I saw stars behind my eyes as hips started to buck frantically, as my father laughed in amusement at my frantic movements.

"Awww Do...You... Like...That?"He puntuated every word by a hard thrust my body still moving against his but I could feel my mind clouding as i moaned at the unbearable pressure.

"Tell me..." he whipered in my ear making me shudder, slowly I find my voice I breathed.

"Yeaaaaaah..."

I can feel his lips twitch against my ear, and he ran his tongue up my neck and slid it into my mouth making me groan into him.

"Tell me to fuck you then..." his whispered into my ear his voice making the pressure in my groin rise another notch.

"Tell Daddy what you need"

My mouth was dry from the words he used i Only heard of a few of them but I knew they were dirty but that only seemed to make me ache more, a mewl was wrenched fro my throat as my father thrusted into my prostate but not as hard as before reminding me what i had to say.

"Fuck me..."I moaned trying my hardest to speak.

"Pleaase fuck me daddy!!!"I whined no longer caring what i sounded like.

"Good boy..."He groaned loudly the words seemed to affect him too...

He thrusted harshly into me and pumped my cock hard as I thrusted manically up and down lost in the rhythem not noticing him watching my movements i rode him clenching my ass and moaning loadly.

"Your so hot" he groaned as he felt his son become unbelieveably tighter he felt on fire and if his sons flushed sweaty body was anything to go by he to was feeling the same.

I groaned my head felt like it was on fire,feeling my fathers hand loose itself in my hair as he pumped my cock with extreme speed.

'God his hairs so warm' with that I clutch his cock hard and his back does an almost impossible arch and screams his blushing face twisted in pleasure.

He tightens around me so hard I let out a cry of my own and release my seed in him, he's still moaning from the after shocks and i pulled out, my cum running down his pale legs.

I place his shuddering body back on the table and lap up the trickling cum from his redding entrance and thighs he moans contentedly.

"You've learned your lesson go to bed now Enjyu..."I mumble still drinking in the sight as he slowly himself up his hair falling into his eyes.

I did a double take his hair... was red blood red I walked forward and ran a hand through the now spikey red mass.

"What is it..." he moaned his voice still breathy and I wondered if he'd ever be able to talk with out moaning again.

"Do you like red?"

"Kinda"

"Good get off to bed now..." Father patted my behind once again, sliding fingers between the cheeks making me moan.

"Night dad"


End file.
